


Principal's Office, Boys

by jisxngie



Series: Monsta X Drabbles and Smuts [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, I REGRET NOTHIINGNNNGNNN, M/M, Threesome, especially after Gay Boys Will Be Gay Boys, fuck my life, hoseok bottoms, hoseok is the slut in this one, i love writing 'you're a slut aren't you?' in my smuts okay, imma pretend i never wrote this, principal wonho, rough, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon and Minhyuk visit Principal Shin in his office after their little mishap in the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>((Sequel to Locker Rooms Are Fun, Right?))</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal's Office, Boys

_“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk murmured, burying his face into the crook of the younger’s neck and nipping small red marks there, “my Hyungwon, mine, Hyungwonnie is all mine…” The younger hummed and sat up, pushing Minhyuk up into his lap so he could shift to lean against the lockers. Pressing his lips to Hyungwon’s, Minhyuk lazily stroked the younger’s biceps, feeling drowsy and in post-orgasm sleepiness. A loud ‘ahem’ was what caught them off guard. The two of them snapped their heads up to see their principal standing there (in all of his sexiness), blonde hair gelled out of his face and arms crossed._

_“Boys, I expect to see you in my office this afternoon at 4 o’clock sharp.”_

_Hyungwon and Minhyuk gulped._

\----

Hyungwon’s footsteps echoed louder than Minhyuk’s, having walked halfway across the school and up three flights of stairs to get to their principal’s office. Principal Shin wasn’t the most strict principal you could find but he could be at certain times when students would vandalise the school grounds. Which is probably why Hyungwon used to have the tiniest (cough _largest_ cough) crush on him. Hyungwon preferred the more strict, demanding ones. Ones who could and would take control, putting people back in their place. Their youngest ever principal Shin Hoseok was, his age only teetering on 22 or 24. One of them. Point is he still looked like an 18 year old body of absolute sex and Hyungwon would definitely bang him at first chance.

Minhyuk also liked strict people. He liked when people made him feel submissive and small. He liked when they would yell at him or tell him directly what they want him to do. And wasn’t Hoseok the perfect person to go to?

Hyungwon stopped abruptly, making the shorter bump into his side. “Ow, hey-?” “We’re here.” Minhyuk looked up; _’Please wait patiently until Principal Shin is ready to see you.’_ the nameplate on the door read. Hyungwon gulped inaudibly and twisted the handle on the door, pushing it open to reveal an elegant looking waiting room, a small lady sitting at the main desk. “Names?” her sharp tone spoke, making a shiver run down Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s spines. “U-Uh, Lee Minhyuk and C-Chae Hyungwon,” Minhyuk stammered, fiddling with his fingers. “You may go. Principal Shin is waiting for you.”

Hyungwon lead Minhyuk to the door to the right, his breathing a little heavier as he knocked on the door. A soft ‘Come in’ echoed from the other side and Hyungwon opened the door, letting Minhyuk in before closing it after himself. Hoseok was sitting at his desk going through stacks of papers as if he _hadn’t_ seen the two of them in the locker room earlier. His glasses perched high on his nose and his tone sharp like a knife, “Have a seat.” He still didn’t look up. “P-Principal Shin w-we d-didn’t-” Minhyuk was cut off. “It’s fine. We’ve all been or will be a horny 18 year old at least once in our lives. It happens,” he still didn’t look up, but he got up and paced over to a filing cabinet to grab a folder. Hyungwon was staring at the little cup of pencils on his desk and Minhyuk was staring at his feet; which is why Hyungwon gasped then whimpered quietly when his hair was tugged back roughly by a strong hand, definitely not Minhyuk’s, “right?”

The words were muttered softly into his ear and sharp teeth nipped at his lobe. Minhyuk shuddered and his nail dug into his knees, watching from the corner of his eye how Hoseok could literally unravel the youngest with only a couple of words; probably make him beg on his knees if he wanted. “Y-Yes…” Hyungwon breathed out unevenly when Hoseok sucked at a spot behind his ear before moving away. The youngest closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, throwing an arm over his eyes. The next thing he heard was a loud sound of papers being shoved off of the desk and the drag of a chair and the faint ‘I’m off!’ from outside and the click of a lock. Hyungwon uncovered his eyes and glanced over to his side; Minhyuk was tugging at Hoseok’s hair while the male nipped at the soft flesh of his collarbone. “A-Ah, P-Principal Sh-Sh-” “It’s Hoseok. Call me Hoseok.” “Ngh, Hoseok…”

Hyungwon reached over with a hand and sort of groped, sort of slapped Hoseok’s ass, earning himself a sharp intake of breath from the eldest. He smirked. Hyungwon stood and pressed himself against Hoseok’s back, breathing into the nape of his neck. “Think you can touch Minhyuk like that?” his voice was low and Hoseok could practically _feel_ the smirk in it. “Ha, you can’t say anything. You were the one fucking him senseless in the locker room.” “Naughty principal. Using cuss words like that.”

Hoseok turned around and gripped Hyungwon’s hair again, tilting his head down and whispering in a low voice so that only he could hear it; _“I’ll fuck your little cockhole so hard you’ll forget who in the actual hell you are.”_

Hyungwon shuddered and gasped when Hoseok gripped his growing erection.

Now he knew what it felt like for Minhyuk. And he wasn’t sorry in the slightest. Minhyuk panted softly behind them before getting down and pressing against Hoseok’s back, licking and sucking the nape of his neck. It was easy for him as Hoseok was the shortest of the three, only a couple of centimetres shorter than Minhyuk himself. But you really can’t judge a person by how short they are (shit, Min Yoongi in the senior B classes could rip someone’s head off if he wanted) because holy _shit_ Hoseok was strong. Minhyuk could feel the muscle of his arms through the blazer he was currently trying to tug off while Hoseok whispered dirty things into Hyungwon’s ear to get him hot and bothered. 

Minhyuk bit at the pale flesh of Hoseok’s neck, the skin there turning a pretty pinkish-red colour. “Hoseok...:” Hyungwon mumbled when he felt soft lips brush against his; he glanced up to look into dark eyes. Hoseok’s eyes were always a pretty shade of light blue anytime Hyungwon noticed him walking down the hall to go to a meeting; but now they were a deep dark brown, like the darkest chocolate you could find. Colour contacts, Hyungwon guessed. Hoseok’s lips were also very plump as they pressed against his own slightly chapped ones. Minhyuk reached around and tugged at Hoseok’s tie, loosening it enough to be able to get at that top button he always had done up. The second eldest ground his crotch into Hoseok’s ass, feeling as the eldest tensed then relaxed. Hyungwon’s hands found Hoseok’s hips and he pulled him flush against him. “God fucking damn for a principal you’re hot,” Hyungwon muttered and tugged at Hoseok’s bottom lip with his teeth. “I know,” Hoseok smirked up at him, hands slipping up the younger’s dress shirt to press against firm muscle.

Minhyuk turned Hoseok’s head by the chin and pressed his lips against the older’s. Hoseok tasted like chocolate and coffee and just plain old _Hoseok_. Minhyuk loved it. Hyungwon’s hands undid Hoseok’s belt and the button on his jeans, slipping his hands into the fabric and squeezing the elder’s asscheeks, earning a groan from him. “Fuck, Minhyuk,” Hoseok swore when he felt Minhyuk suck on his tongue and trail his hands down to rub at his dick through his briefs. He turned back to Hyungwon when the youngest trailed his tongue up the side of his neck. “Shit, I’ll let you top me this one time,” Hoseok exhaled shakily when Hyungwon nipped the spot behind his ear, “but next time I won’t be so easy on you.”

Hyungwon smirked, feeling a little victorious to have his own principal submit to him. The raven haired boy hoisted Hoseok up into the air, feeling slim legs wrap around his waist and arms wrap around his neck. Minhyuk shifted so that Hyungwon could shove himself into Hoseok’s chair and pull the elder on top of him. The blonde haired male ground down against Hyungwon and then back against Minhyuk who had moved behind him, biting his lip. “Shit, Hoseok,” Hyungwon groaned, reaching up to undo the rest of the buttons on the elder’s shirt, letting him pull it, along with the tie, off. Minhyuk buried his hand in Hoseok’s blonde strands of hair and pulled, earning himself a gasp and a moan. “Fuck, you like that?” Minhyuk whispered into Hoseok’s ear while Hyungwon sucked purple bruies where nobody but the three of them would know were there. The youngest’s hands slipped into Hoseok’s briefs and cool hands met the warm skin of his ass, making the elder shiver in pleasure.

Hyungwon tugged the older’s jeans and briefs off, discarding them on the floor before being pushed against the back of the chair and having his lips attacked by Hoseok’s own. He could be feisty. Minhyuk knelt down on his knees and nipped at the soft skin of Hoseok’s backside, making the eldest mewl into Hyungwon’s mouth. “Fuck, you’re more of a bottom than me,” Minhyuk murmured against Hoseok’s skin as he sucked at it again. “Yeah?” Hoseok challenged. “Fuck, you are you little bitch,” Hyungwon groaned. “I don’t think that’s a way to address your own principal now, is it?” Hoseok smirked.

“Fuck it if my grades drop to hell, I ain’t giving up a chance to fuck my hot ass principal,” Hyungwon smirked when the elder suddenly gasped and threw his head back, a light moan falling from kiss bruised lips. “Shit, fuck, oh my god, Minhyu-uk fuck yes,” Hoseok leaned against Hyungwon and mewled while the second eldest of the three ran his tongue flat against the elder’s entrance.

Hyungwon bit his lip and pushed Hoseok down against him, the elder whining at the feeling of denim against his aching cock. “Ah-hah, fuck, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, nyahh,” Hoseok whined needily into Hyungwon’s collarbone as one of Minhyuk’s fingers pushed slowly inside his tight entrance. “Fuck, he’s so tight,” Minhyuk groaned and wriggled his finger around, feeling the elder clench then relax then shudder, “you’re gonna love him around your cock _daddy_.” Hyungwon groaned and threaded long, slim fingers through bright blonde locks and pulled, earning a loud moan of satisfaction.

Minhyuk’s fingers weren’t as slim and as long as Hyungwon’s but nevertheless Hoseok still ground back against the appendage, moaning slightly as another finger was pushed into him. “Hoseok,” Hyungwon murmured into the older’s ear, just loud enough for Minhyuk to hear it as well, “Hoseok, call me daddy.”

Hoseok whined when Minhyuk’s fingers brushed against his prostate, “A-ahh, shit, _d-daddy_ fuck daddy.” And fuck if that wasn’t hotter than Minhyuk moaning it. Hyungwon cursed silently to himself when Hoseok ground back against Minhyuk’s fingers and his dark coffee eyes peered up at him, bottom lip caught between sharp teeth. “Daddy, please, daddy fuck me,” Hosoek’s fingers fumbled for the clasp of the younger’s belt before working at it and pressing his lips to the raven haired male’s messily. Minhyuk stood back up and leaned over the eldest, blowing into his ear and brutally finger fucking him, “Do you want daddy’s cock fucking you even harder than what he was doing to me earlier? Do you want to have him fucking your little cockhole so hard you scream and writhe in his grip?” Hoseok shuddered at the words, digging his fingernails into the waistband of Hyungwon’s jeans.

“Fuck, daddy, please fuck me, please,” Hoseok pressed a harsh kiss to plump lips as the younger shifted so he could pull his jeans and briefs off. “Fine, I’ll fuck your sweet little ass til you stutter in front of the students tomorrow,” Hoseok whined at Hyungwon’s dangerously low words and yelped when the youngest landed a rough slap to his pale backside.

Hyungwon spat into his hand and grunted when Hoseok bit into the soft skin of his clavicle. He rubbed his aching dick for a second before pulling Minhyuk’s fingers out of the eldest, hearing a whine and a grunt. Without warning, Hyungwon turned Hoseok so that his back was against his chest and his legs were spread in front of Minhyuk. “Fucking sexy ass principal,” Minhyuk smirked and pressed his lips to Hoseok’s as Hyungwon positioned himself before slowly pushing in, groaning at the wet heat around him Hoseok whimpered but took it, pain shaking through his being and pleasure spiking up and down his spine.

Minhyuk’s kissing was rough and messy, not much actual kissing but more teeth and tongue than anything. Hyungwon sucked a purple mark onto the pale, unmarked skin of Hoseok’s shoulder blade, his hand reaching up to bury itself in Hoseok’s blonde hair before pulling. Hoseok whined into Minhyuk’s mouth, “Fuck, daddy’s so big and thick, shit.”  
“I know I am.”  
“Stop being so smug,” Minhyuk chuckled as he took Hoseok’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged.

Hyungwon shifted a little and Hoseok grunted, fingers digging into Minhyuk’s back and his eyes shutting tightly as the youngest of the three slowly raised his hips. And god, fuck if that didn’t feel good.

“Hoseok, fuck yourself on my cock,” Hyungwon murmured into his ear, pulling his hair again, “I wanna see you be a little slut like I know you are in private.” Hoseok moaned but nodded, moving his hips around a little and making Hyungwon grunt into his ear. Minhyuk’s hand found Hoseok’s dick and he began to slowly stroke it, fuelling Hoseok’s hips to move faster and for them to start fucking up and down on Hyungwon’s cock. Minhyuk moved his hands away and instead used them to spread Hoseok’s legs more before gripping his hips and pulling him up so that he could turn and face Hyungwon again. Hyungwon slid into him again and began fucking up furiously into the smaller’s body. Hoseok screamed out jumbled messes of profanities and Hyungwon’s name as the youngest gripped his hair again, “Oh fuck fuck, shit, Hyungwon- daddy fuck me, yes, please, daddy!” Hyungwon smirked.

Minhyuk nipped at Hoseok’s ear, his piercings brushing against soft lips and hair damp against Minhyuk’s cheek. The eldest squeaked and moaned and whined and screamed and all he could think of was ‘daddy’ and ‘fuck yes please’ as Hyungwon fucked him into heaven and back again. “Is this what you wanted?” Hyungwon grunted, feeling Minhyuk reach around to grip Hoseok’s dick, “Did you want to be fucked by your students?” “Fuck, I don-don’t care, j-just- ah fucking shit- p-p-please fu-uck m-me d-daddy!”

“Oh it won’t be me fucking you baby,” Hyungwon smirked again.

Within a matter of moments, Hoseok was shoved on top of his desk now with Minhyuk’s cock shoved in him to the hilt. Minhyuk wasn’t as long as Hyungwon but he was definitely thicker, making Hoseok feel full as hell. “Oh shit, Min-Minhyuk,” Hoseok whined when Minhyuk began to fuck into him with smooth, fast paced thrusts. The silver haired male’s hands found Hoseok’s knees and he pressed them into his chest, folding him in half. “Fuck, you’re tight sir,” Minhyuk groaned, yelping when he felt slim fingers press against his entrance. “Don’t mind me,” he heard Hyungwon mutter behind him before he was fucking relentlessly into Hoseok, all resemblance of a sweet boy gone down the drain. “Shit! Fuck- oh my god- Minhyuk- yes- right there- oh my god fuck!” Hoseok gripped Minhyuk’s hair when he leaned down to press a heated kiss to his lips. The second eldest moaned when he felt two of Hyungwon’s fingers push into him, the rhythm of his hips fucking Hoseok making them press deeper inside of him.

“Shit, g-gonna- fuck- gonna cum,” Hoseok whined into Minhyuk’s mouth, his back sliding against the polished wood of his desk. “Shit, me too,” Minhyuk groaned, fringe sticking to his forehead.

“Cum for me,” the two of them heard Hyungwon’s deep, husky voice next to them and with a sharp scream of profanities and their names, Hoseok came all over his stomach, tightening around Minhyuk. The younger moaned and came inside of the principal, lazy thrusts bringing them down from their high. Hoseok whined about being ‘hyper-sensitive’ or something like that when Minhyuk pulled out, cum slowly dripping out of him as he sat up and looked over at Hyungwon.

“Both of you. On your knees. Suck.”

Minhyuk and Hoseok swore they had never moved so quickly.

Hyungwon watched as Hoseok sucked on the tip of his dick while Minhyuk mouthed at the sides, sliding his tongue lewdly against him. They swapped on occasion and Hyungwon groaned when Hoseok flicked his tongue across his slit, just to tease. It was messy and quick and heated and none of them cared. “Fuck, gonna cum,” Hyungwon murmured and Hoseok and Minhyuk’s eyes flickered up to him with a smirk painting their face. Pulling away, they both had thick strings of saliva hanging from their lips and the tip of his cock and Minhyuk’s hand continued to slowly stroke him.

“Daddy, cum for us.”

That was all that was needed for Hyungwon to groan and cum, some of it catching on Minhyuk’s face, some of it on Hoseok’s. They looked up at him with his head thrown back and they smirked at each other. “Jesus fuck, if I knew my principal was that hot with my cock up his ass I would’ve fucked you ages ago,” Hyungwon chuckled breathlessly as he helped the eldest up. “And how long ago would that’ve been?” Hoseok asked. “Freshman.” “Jesus christ I wasn’t even your principal then and you weren’t even legal.” “I know but you would follow our old ‘Principal Shin’ around when he showed you the school because he was going to retire.” “And hot damn your ass looks good in those jeans.” “T-Thanks?” Hoseok chuckled as he pulled his dress shirt on before being pulled back against a firm chest. “You’re ours okay? You belong to nobody but us,” Minhyuk murmured into his ear, nipping it again. “Considering you literally just fucked me into the desk and came inside of me I guess that would mean I am.”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon came up in front of him and cupped his face, pressing their lips together softly, innocently, like none of what just happened, happened, “you’re ours now. You’re all ours.”

Principal Shin Hoseok never felt better. Well, other than the fuckings he’ll get but you know what I mean.

**Author's Note:**

> god forgive me for i have sinned ((been sinning since i found out smut existed actually))
> 
> pls comment i want to know if this was good or not this took forever and i procrastinated so much u don't understand


End file.
